one_piece_pirate_warriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nami
Nami (ナミ, Nami), also known as "Cat Burglar" Nami (泥棒猫・ナミ, Dorobō Neko Nami), is a pirate and the navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates. She is officially the fourth member of the crew after defeating Arlong, and the third to join. She briefly betrays the crew during the Baratie Arc and rejoins at the end of the Arlong Arc after her past and true intentions are revealed. She has a bounty of 16,000,000 berries. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Akemi Okamura (Japanese) Nami is a young, somewhat tall (169 cm. (5'6½") at height) girl with a slim build, short orange hair, and has large breasts (like most female characters in the game). Many people consider her to be very good looking or even beautiful. She has a blue tattoo on her left shoulder which represents mikan and pinwheels (a homage to both Belle-mère and Genzo, respectively), where she used to have a tattoo for being a member of Arlong's Crew. Nami wears a pink sleeveless shirt that reveals her tattoo, her belly, and her cleavage of her breasts with a somewhat black bra underneath it, a pink, pleated mini-skirt, and brown strappy, heeled sandals. Her overall physique matured suddenly (though this is, most likely, a simple change in style of artwork). On her left arm, there's the Log Pose, for being the navigator of the ship, and a yellow round bracelet, given by her sister Nojiko. She was also seen wearing glasses during the Skypiea Arc. Her age is 18, and birthday is July 3rd. Oda has also said that Nami resembles a cat, that the color orange represents her, and she smells of mikan and money. Post-Timeskip After the 2 year time-skip, Nami's hair has grown rather long, reaching down to her lower back. Her breasts have also grown larger and rounder, like Robin, but apart from this her appearance has not changed much, save the fact that both her body curves and hour-glass figure became more pronounced. She also appears to have gotten taller, as she appears to be just slightly shorter than Robin now. Her outfit after the timeskip consists of a revealing green and white bikini halter top, low-rider jeans (that expose some of her hips), high heel sandals, and the Log Pose on her left arm has been replaced with the one that are used in the New World. Her age after timeskip is 20 years old. Gallery File:Oppw-nami-dlc-costume1.jpg|Nami's DLC Costume of a kimono. File:Nami_Pirate_Warriors_2_Post_Skip.png|Nami after time-skip. Personality Along with Nico Robin, Nami is one of the smartest of the Straw Hats and the third smartest character in the East Blue, the first being Ben Beckman of the Red-Haired Pirates and the 2nd being Captain Kuro, captain of the Black Cat Pirates. At the beginning of the series, Nami despised all pirates. She viewed them as nothing but bad people after losing someone close to her, only changing her mind after she met Luffy. Before her view changed on pirates, she was perfectly fine with giving Luffy up captive to Buggy, as she could not bring herself to stoop to their level. She also dismissed the Devil Fruits as myths until she saw Buggy's Chop-Chop Fruit in action. Nami is greedy and will do anything for money, accepting any challenge that comes along. Her love of money stems from her childhood, where she lived a poor life and was often upset at having little wealth despite the love of her adopted mother. While she will send in Luffy and the rest of the crew to meet the demand, the one thing she will not do is sell out a comrade; no matter what the sum. She has several times put her own crewmates in debt over trivial matters (like Luffy for tearing her coat and Zoro for borrowing 100,000 berries only not to spend it and return it later), her usual charge for repaying the debt being 300% interest, and will often bring up these debts in order to get someone to do something for her. She takes control of the amount of money the crew spends, ever aware of the crews spending habits (such as Luffy's desire to spend all they have on meat) and tries her hardest to avoid it getting spent all at once. To this end, she is in complete horror whenever the rest of the crew wastes money or passes up an opportunity to get it. She is loyal to her money, but no matter how much she denies it, her loyalty to her nakama comes first as seen when she decided to give up her agreed 1,000,000,000 berry deal with Igaram for protecting Vivi for Vivi's sake after Baroque Works was beaten (although she was upset about it and complained later), as well as willingly giving treasure to Lola and preparing to spend 200,000,000 berries worth of treasure (which they stole from Thriller Bark) to rescue Camie from slavery. Nami is very bossy and is usually ordering everyone around, including Luffy, despite not being the captain herself. Nami's main concern when she is in trouble is herself first and usually has other members do her fighting, resulting in her fighting in fewer fights. She is a coward, though not on the same level as Usopp; her cowardice has more to do with survival. She is aware of dangers they face every day and has a much better understanding of the world and its more dangerous individuals (e.g. Seven Warlords of the Sea) than most of her crew, though lacks Robin's knowledge on some of its other powerful figures (e.g. the Marine Admirals) and organizations (e.g. the Four Emperors). She can be devilish at times and won't think twice about ditching the others to save her own life. She has been known to stand her ground against anyone hurting her comrades, abandoning her otherwise normal routine of trying to stay out of harm's way.The best example came from her survival of Eneru's game which left her as the only fighter standing besides him, she agreed to board his ship and go to his promised land out of fear after seeing all the strong fighters lose the game, but later after hearing his plans that would forsake the sky island, she soon turns on him. After the timeskip Nami seems less violent, such as when Luffy and Zolo nearly broke the coating on the ship it was Usopp and Chopper who scolded them for their reckless behavior and not Nami. However, in return for her lesser sympathetic personality traits, she is also one of the more compassionate crew members who is fast to show sympathy when hearing sad things about other people, and as she showed during the incident with Hatchan, she is willing to forgive even people who have hurt her for many years. She is easily one of the Straw Hat's most emotional members, she cries easily and she shows much understanding of and insight into feelings. This often makes her good to comfort her friends (though she has also done the opposite to comically effect), as shown during the crew's discussion on about whether Usopp should return or not, she insisted that Usopp should return. Nami also has an obsession with fashion, as she is never seen wearing the same clothes. This was not present at the beginning and started after the Captain Kuro Arc. When Nami goes shopping, she sometimes goes to exquisite boutiques and tries on many things, just to leave stating that she is searching for something more casual. She doesn't seem to have much modesty as she sometimes wears rather skimpy clothing and allows people to take photos of her wearing very little, such as swimsuits (as long as they pay). After the two year timeskip, she doesn't over-react, scold, or hit the crew as often for their rash actions anymore, like when she decides to take part in activities such as demanding money when the crew holds Ryugu Kingdom "hostage". In fact she appears quite calm in the most daunting of situations since the crew reunited, though is still prone to panic in the face of imminent danger (both shown during the descent to Mermen Island). She also has been developing a high stamina for drinking since the begining of the sereies and during celebrations and can drink as much(or more) than the rest of the crew. In fact, during the two year timeskip she has shown to be able to drink even more than previous. During the Punk Hazard Arc, Nami is shown to have a soft side for children. When she and the others are fleeing through the Biscuits Room, the giant kids that occupy it ask her to save them. She then stops and adds that she cannot turn her back on crying kids when they are asking to be saved. Relationships Friends/Allies *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zoro **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin **Franky **Brook *Nefeltari Vivi *Kureha *Silvers Rayleigh *Kuja **Boa Hancock *Jimbei *Whitebeard Pirates **Portgas D. Ace Family *Belle-mère (adoptive mother; deceased) *Nojiko (sister) Neutral *Bentham *Hatchan *Monkey D. Garp Rivals Enemies *Marines **Sengoku **Sentomaru *Pacifista *Buggy Pirates **Buggy *Krieg Pirates **Don Krieg *Arlong Pirates **Arlong *Wapol Pirates **Wapol *Baroque Works **Crocodile **Galdino *Blackbeard Pirates **Marshall D. Teach *Eneru *World Government/Cipher Pol **Rob Lucci **Jabra **Blueno Abilities and Powers History Synopsis Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Pirates Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Navigators Category:East Blue Characters Category:Fighters Who Use Technology Category:Arlong Pirates Category:Playable Characters Category:Supportive Characters